katanagatarifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tactician J
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Katanagatari Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Please come back!! I can't do this all by myself, so if you please!!! Alright, I'll get back to work! --Tact 00:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Affiliating Wikis Tactician J, I am Whistle9, the administrator of the Medaka Box Wiki. I was hoping that we could discuss a possible affiliation between our wikis. Since both our wikis focus on content written by Nisio Isin, I think it would be a benefit to both parties to affiliate with one another, and get more attention for these series produced by this great author. If you are at all interested, please contact me on my talk page. Regards, -- 00:54, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wanted to have a long chat with you. Tactician J, Sorry I did not get back to you yesterday. I am afraid I do not have a discord account, but more importantly I do not want you to feel as though you owe me anything. Wikia/Fandom is an organization of volunteers, and if you needed to take time away for other commitments in your life, then you are more than entitled to have done so. You do not need to explain yourself to anyone, least of all me. If it is not presumptuous of me to do so, may I assume your reaching out means you are doing better than when you left? If that is the case, congratulations. I sincerely hope you are doing well. If you feel like you want to make an explanation for your own sake, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. If that would be too public, maybe we can try and find a compromise, but I do not want you to feel at all pressured. Best regards, -- 13:53, April 28, 2019 (UTC)